With construction costs spiraling, any mechanism which can reduce the total number of man hours involved in building fabrication is indeed a useful item. To this end, a device which assists in accurate placement of bores in which a bolt is adapted to pass therethrough thereby fastening a wall framework to a concrete slab through a mud sill must be accurately positioned in order to assure the trueness of the wall relative to various interrelated building components.
The following patents reflect the state of the art in which the applicant is aware in so far as these references appear germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,199--Maag, 3,874,086--Ludlam, 3,609,868--Weglin.
None of these references teach nor render obvious either singularly nor in combination the provision of a drill guide for placement of holes on a mud sill and beam in which the two relatively movable components are constrained not only by a spring as will be described hereinafter but by a slide on one component which rides within a trackway on the other so that the disposition of bores within the mud sill and beam can be assured of being vertically disposed and accurately placed for maximum strength in use with supporting a wall while allowing rapid deployment of these bores.
Further, by way of contrast, the instant application provides a means for deploying plural bores irrespective of the dimensions of the mud sill, in such a manner that the repetitive function of measuring distances from a marker onto the mud sill has been eliminated whereby the deployment of bores can proceed in an expeditious and uniform manner.